Before & After
by YoungWriter97
Summary: Lyra is 19. She has moved back to Cali and tried to forget about everything CAMP! She wants to forget she's the daughter of Athena and forget him. Will Landon be able to help her forget about it all?


Part 1

"Lyra!" I was snapped out of my daze as my friend Brenna clapped her hands in my face. She rolled her eyes when I slapped them away, then giggled. "Were you to busy thinking about Landon?

"No!" I replied quickly. "Why would I be thinking about him anyways?" Brenna tangled her arm in mine and started walking towards the little smoothie shop we go to.

"Come on Ly," she giggled again. "We all see how you two look at each other. Damn, you act like we are all stupid or something." Brenna flicked her long auburn hair over her shoulder and pulled down her black Ray Bans off her head and covered her eyes. "Besides, you two would look so cuh-ute together." I rolled my eyes at her. I mean I do admit, Landon is good looking. The first things that I ever noticed about him were his eyes, emerald green and hypnotizing. They were even brighter under his brown hair and against his tan skin. He was tall, and had a toned body; he was also a little older than me.

"I doubt he's ever even looked at me as anything more than a friend," I implied.

"Okay, whatever." Brenna said. I occasionally, secretly wished that Landon would think of me as more than a friend. After everything that happened before, I just, I was scared of relationships and I was scared of getting hurt. Landon probably thought I was a bit immature to him also. He talks to me sometimes like I'm some kid, but he only does it when he is around the guys.

"Have you heard something that I don't know about Brenna?" I asked.

"No," she replied slowly. "I just think that you and Landon would be cute, that's all." I rolled my eyes and sat down at our table that we finally made it to. We sat in our normal seat with the green umbrella. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly reached to retrieve it. Surprisingly, it was a call from Landon.

"Hello?"

"Hey," he said in his deep voice. "You don't happen to be wearing cut offs and a flowery shirt do you?' I looked around quickly scanning the area in search of him, but I couldn't find him.

"Um," I stammered. "How do you know what I am wearing you creep?" I looked at Sophia and she was giggling into her hands. Landon's call was disconnected.

"I can only see you," Landon said putting his hands on my shoulders. I jumped out of my chair with shock. I turned around to see the amused smirk on his face.

"Landon, you jack ass," I ran towards him but he caught my arms and wrapped them around his neck, then he put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body. I felt this spark go through me that never had before. What was it? I pulled back noticing that he picked me up and my face was so close I could practically taste him already. If only Brenna wasn't sitting right there. I squirmed out of his arms and sat back down. Brenna pulled out her Blackberry before looking up at us.

"I have to go guys." With no further explanation she got up and blew us kisses over her shoulder.

"Awesome," I said under my breath.

"So what's up?" Landon said taking her seat and sipping out of her untouched smoothie.

"Well I was hanging out with my best friend but I guess now I'm stuck with you," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. A smile tugged at the sides of his lips and he leaned forward slightly.

"Do you want to leave and go somewhere else?" I thought for a moment going over my options.

"We could go to the beach," I suggested. Landon didn't even say anything; he just got up dragging me with him. After a few minutes of stumbling behind him he just pulled my up on his back. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked annoyed but laughing at the same time.

"Well I had no other choice; you don't know how to walk." I laughed and hit him on the top of the head. I was half asleep when we finally made it to the beach. Landon pulled me around so my legs were still wrapped around his waist and I was leveled with him. Landon's hands felt warm under thighs and my stomach did that weird flip-flop thing. I looked straight into Landon's eyes and was dumbstruck by the beauty of all of him. I watched his eyes as the shifted from mine to my lips. Did he want to kiss me? Did I even want to kiss him? He started to lean forward but I quickly jumped out of his arms. I started stripping down so I was just wearing my bikini. I smirked at him and started running towards the water to get away from him.

Before I could turn around his arms were already around my waist and his mouth was next to my ear.

"Did you really think you could out run me?" he asked. I shivered from the feel of his breath against my neck. I again squirmed out of his arms and went below the surface. I could hear his laughter underwater. I stayed under as long as I could until my lungs were screaming for air. I felt Landon's hands grab my wrist pulling me above the surface. Our faces were only centimeters away and I could feel Landon's breath on my skin. He let go of my wrist sliding his hands down my arm making shivers go through my body again. I smirked at him and splashed him with the salty water.

"Okay, if that's how you want to play." He smirked evilly and picked me up over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I screamed and laughed while pounding on his back. He laughed and I could feel his shoulders shaking in laughter. Landon and I played in the water for awhile. We were constantly dunking each other under and splashing each other in the face.

We were sitting on the beach were our toes still felt the water. I was leaning against Landon and could feel myself almost drifting to sleep.

"Are you tired?" Landon asked in a soft voice. "I can take you home." I nodded my head and he scooped me up bridal style. He grabbed our things and started walking towards the cars.

"Landon," I asked in a quiet voice. "How are we going to get my car home?" I was half asleep.

"I'll come and get it for you later." I nodded and felt my eyes getting heavier with each step he took.

When I woke up, I was in my bed and Landon was sleeping next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist. I turned on my side carefully so he wouldn't wake up. He was really cute when he slept. He almost looked like a little kid. I didn't know if I should wake him or let him sleep. I lifted his arm gently so I could get out of bed. I remembered my car thinking it still had to be at the smoothie shop. I looked out the window, but there it was next to Landon's car. I unlocked my phone to call Brenna. I noticed it was already almost eleven.

"Hey baby cakes," Brenna answered and giggled after three rings. "What are you doing?"

"Well," I started. "I just woke up to Landon sleeping in my bed with his arm around me." Brenna gasped then started having fits of laughter.

"Landon…in your bed… ha yeah because you would really let that happen. Ha god that is funny…"

"Brenna Jane, I am not kidding," I said getting annoyed." She stopped laughing and was silent for a minute.

"Wait! Did you guys-…"

"NO!" I screamed. I ran over to my door to make sure Landon was still asleep, which he was. "Brenna, really. I would not have sex with Landon. I bet that me of all people isn't on his list."

"Ok, Ly, you are probably at the top of his list. But I guess you should know that I was with Adam and Landon the other day and Landon could not stop asking about you." She said with a mock tone in her voice.

"Brenna, I'll call you back," I said ending the call when I saw Landon popped his head out into the living room.

"Morning," he said rubbing his eyes still groggy from sleeping. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Do you want some?" I asked pointing at the machine. Landon nodded his head and sat at the bar. I looked over at Landon taking in his appearance. He still hadn't put a shirt back on so I could see all his muscles and his 6-pack. Then he wore jeans that hung low on his hips showing his pelvis bones and a bit of his boxers.

Landon smirked, "Do you always check people out in the morning?" I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes. I looked over my shoulder and caught him staring straight at my butt and my long legs. He cleared his throat and looked back up to my eyes. I smiled.

"Do you always check people out in the morning?" I said in a mock tone. He laughed looking away from me.

"Only if they have legs like that," he said bringing his eyes back to my legs. I rolled my eyes and turned around to hide my blush. There was a knock on the door. That's weird I wasn't expecting anything.

I looked through the peep hole to see who it was, seeing it was just the delivery man.

"Package for a Ms. Lyra Michaels," he said handing it to me along with something to sign.

"Thanks Jim." I shut the door to bring the package to the kitchen, and see who it was from. It was from my sister Zeba. Inside she had a Camp sweatshirt that I instantly slid on, a picture of her and long time boyfriend Ethan, a few new things that Ethan created and two envelopes. One was addressed from her without a stamp then the other one only had my name on it. I read Zeba's letter first. She told me about everything from camp and how everything and everyone was doing. I switched over to the other letter opening it quickly and instantly noticed the neat block print.

My dear girl,

I feel horrible about what I did. It keeps me up at night sick because of what I did. It was uncalled for and I just want you to know that I am sorry and I am still in love with you. You were my first and I just can't let you go. I miss you too much and I really wish you would come back to camp. It isn't as chaotic without you. You always put fun into everything. I miss you so much. I miss sneaking over to each other's cabins just so we could lie in bed together and talk all night if we wanted to. I miss taking you to our secret spot. The spot where we shared our first kiss together. The spot where I asked you to be my girl. I was hoping that we would be able to be married in a few years time but then I had to go and be so stupid! I'm highly sorry love and I wish you would just forgive me and come back.

Your love always,

Cody

I felt tears leak down my cheek and I quickly wiped them away. Cody, he was my first real love. I could never forgive him for what he did. He cheated on me. Pretty much everyone knew except for me, stupid daughter of Aphrodite.

Landon came over to my and wrapped his arms around my small body and I buried my face into his bare chest. I started sobbing as the memories of Cody flooded my brain.

"Everything is going to be okay Ly, I'm here for you," Landon said in a soothing voice. "Come on." Landon picked me up like I was a little girl who scraped her knees on the cement. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my face into his neck. He rubbed my back soothingly and kept telling me that everything was going to be okay. I felt so lucky to have him here with me. Landon carried me up to my room and laid me on the bed still in his arms. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. I nodded my head and buried myself deeper into his chest. I felt Landon kiss the top of my head and still whispering gentle words before I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark and Landon still hadn't left yet. He was lying next to me with his arms still around me. I stared at him for a moment taking in all his features. I was ogling at his dark skin, his brown hair, and his toned body that was still shirtless, he started to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"What time is it," he said rubbing his eyes. I took out my phone making the screen come to life.

"Almost six," I replied. He nodded his head and we sat in silence for a few moments. I unlocked my phone to see if I had any new text messages noticing I had two from Brenna.

_Hey Darlin' everyone going to the club tonight. You up for it?_

I looked at Landon. "Do you want to go to the club tonight?" I asked. I was nervous for his answer. Did I sound like I wanted it to be a date?

"That depends if I get to be the lucky guy to dance with you," he implied. I laughed and walked over to my closet to look for the best dress.

"Hmm, I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Wow I feel rejected," he replied in a sarcastic hurt voice and put his hand over his heart.

"Well, I was hoping you would buy my drinks," I said laughing at his actions.

"Only if you let me dance with you babe," he said back to me laughing with me.

"Okay, but only because you asked nicely." I winked at him and walked into my bathroom to change. I was going to wear a short black dress that went mid thigh and was tight on my curves. I looked at my hair and it was an absolute mess, this will take some time. I bent down and grabbed everything I needed to tame this animal I call my hair. I plugged the curling iron in and started to spray my hair with water while I waited for it to warm up. After starting my hair I heard a knock on the floor.

"Lyra," Landon called. "Do you think you will be done in an hour?"

"Probably," I replied. "It might even take less time than that." I opened the door to see Landon.

"I need to go get some clothes so I'll just be back here in an hour to pick you up, alright?" I nodded my head as he started to turn around to leave.

"Landon," I yelled to him. I heard his footsteps coming back towards me and he popped his head around the corner raising his eyebrows. I signaled him with my finger to come closer. When he was in front of me I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the check. "Thanks for being here for me. I really needed someone to just cuddle with," I smiled. Landon's green eyes were burning into my gray ones. My lips were tingling just from me giving him a peck on the cheek. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and started back towards my curling iron but he stopped me and pulled me back to him.

"I would always be here for you," he said. I smiled and stared into his eyes again. He brought his hand up to my face cupping my cheek. He stepped another inch closer to me until I could feel his warm breath on my skin filling my nostrils with a cinnamon scent. He leaned in closer and I quickly filled the gap by pressing my lips to his. His hand moved to my hair and he tangled his fingers in it. I brought my hands to his shoulder then put my arms around his neck pulling him more into me. The kiss was gentle and passionate. I pulled away for much needed air. "It's probably a good thing you stopped," he said with his breath heavy.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because I don't know if I could have," he replied. I smiled and pulled him back to me. I made it quick. "Don't you need to go get clothes?"

He sighed and replied. "I probably should because I don't really want to go to the club like this." He winked and snuck a quick kiss before running out of the bathroom. I laughed and reached back for my curling iron and finished getting ready. In one hour, he will be back for me. I was confused what this meant for us though. I mean I really like Landon, but I never thought he would ever like me. He is three years older than me, not that I minded. He was practically perfect for me, but I was still scared of getting hurt, because I've already felt enough of that for awhile.

There were eight people sitting at our table, Landon and I, Brenna and Adam, Avery and Andrew, and then Sydney and Anthony. Landon had already gone and bought the drinks for him and I. He was sitting close to me and I felt his hand slid onto my knee as we were talking to the rest of our friends. His hand started traveling up my leg and was now at the middle on my thigh and started rubbing it. He practically dug his finger into my leg and I bite my lip so I wouldn't make any sounds that would draw attention. I looked at him but he was still looking at Andrew and listening to his story. Avery was laughing at Andrew's story and her tiny body shook with laughter. After Landon started touching my leg I had zoned out. He took his hand off of my leg and grabbed my hand.

"Time to dance," he said as he dragged me out of the booth. After we got to the center of the dance floor we instantly started swaying to the music. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" I blushed.

"I don't think you did," I said in a mock tone.

"Well then Lyra, you look beautiful," he said smiling. He pushed me closer to him and we were grinding towards the music when Brenna and Adam joined us.

"Hey," she said. "Can we dance with you guys?" I nodded and then we all started dancing. After a few minutes, Adam and Landon went to get more drinks. "So what happened? Why the sudden closeness between you two?"  
>"Nothing happened Bre, well not what you are thinking." I looked at her and her mouth was hanging open. "Just dance gonna be okay," I started singing to the Lady Gaga song playing. Brenna threw her head back in laughter. Adam came back with a drink for Brenna. I was still dancing to the music before Landon came back.<p>

"Here you go," he said handing me a cup. I smiled at him and took a sip of the sour liquid. I really liked the taste of it. I downed the rest of it.

"That was yummy," I said. Everyone laughed which made me laugh with them. I could already feel the buzz in my head from the alcohol. I looked at Landon who was looking at me and laughing. "Are you gonna just stand there and laugh or are you going to dance with me?" His eyes got big and he grabbed my glass putting them on the bar.

"Come on sweet stuff," He grabbed me by the waist and dragged me towards the center of the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips again and was so close to me, but I liked the closeness. I turned around so I was facing him again.

"I don't want to be here anymore," I said as I ran my finger up his chest. I looked in his eyes that were staring straight at me.

"Wh-where do you want to go?" he stuttered. I bit my lip and smiled then I grabbed his hand to go outside. We practically ran to his car.

"Where to miss?" he asked me with a smirk on his face. I pointed in the direction of my house.

"You know how to get there," I winked at him and he fumbled to put the keys in the ignition. He smiled at me then pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
